


Trust

by oiyukis



Series: Seasons [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Pre Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiyukis/pseuds/oiyukis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kou Empire holds tight to what assets it has left: a broken imperial family, the might of the Dungeon conquerors that are still loyal to the crown, and the high priest that had been left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

In the wake of the devastation caused by the attempted coup at the hands of Hakuyuu’s now-fugitive mother, the Kou Empire holds tight to what assets it has left: a broken imperial family, the might of the Dungeon conquerors that are still loyal to the crown, and the high priest that had been left behind.

If the world were less cruel, Hakuyuu could send the young magician back to whatever home he’d undoubtedly been stolen from. But the world is cruel, and Hakuyuu suspects Judar no longer has a home to return to.

There are other things to consider, too. The Kou Empire needs all the stability it can get right now, with the fire and the news about the cause Hakutoku’s death coming to light. His father hadn’t succumbed to illness in his sleep. He’d been murdered by his wife, Hakuyuu’s own mother. Hakuyuu might process the information eventually, if it had been kept within the family, but now, after the fire, the entire country either knows or suspects the truth. It sounds petty to his own ears, but Hakuyuu needs Judar to continue serving Kou as the country’s magi. Even if it isn’t true, the country needs to believe Judar will protect them if Gyokuen returns.

A grimace comes with the new thought. He’ll have to find new teachers for Judar as well. Al Tharmen had monopolized Judar’s education from the start. He’s probably behind enough in his education that sticking him with Hakuryuu won’t be a problem. They’re only two years apart in age, and Hakuryuu will be eager to return to lessons once he’s recovered.

That brings a deeper grimace. Hakuryuu had made it through the worst of the injuries, but his condition is far from desirable. They aren’t sure when he’ll wake up, if he’ll wake up at all. And the burns . . . those will never fully heal. Hakuryuu will have scars for the rest of his life.

Hakuryuu will wake up to a drastically different world: a traitorous uncle, their mother their enemy, and his brothers trying to keep the country afloat.

And Hakuyuu vows things will never be this dire again. No matter what it takes, no matter what he has to do, Hakuyuu will build a better country for his baby brother.

 

♕

 

“No.”

Hakuyuu resists the urge to pull rank on an eight year old. It’s an urge he’s grown accustomed to when dealing with Judar. It likely wouldn’t matter if he did. Judar will be disrespectful regardless.

“This isn’t negotiable,” Hakuyuu says. “This is your home. You should know its history.”

“That sounds boring,” Judar says. He’s camped out in the branches of a tree that stands in the courtyard Hakuren likes to use for practice. He looks a bit like an unruly god, what with the traditional robes and the half-blossomed flowers on the elegant tree branches. “I only learn magic. And you got rid of all my teachers.”

“Your teachers nearly tore this country apart.”

“So? Doesn’t mean I should get punished for it.”

“This isn’t a punishment.” But Judar isn’t listening anymore. He turns away, humming something unfamiliar just loud enough for Hakuyuu to hear.

It’s hard not to dislike Judar on principal. Logically Hakuyuu knows Judar’s attitude is a result of the way Gyokuen had him raised. She had been the only authority, and Judar had probably learned quickly that Gyokuen would let him get away with anything so long as magic was involved. But Hakuyuu isn’t Gyokuen, and Judar is going to care about this country one way or another.

He’s not sure yet how he’s going to make that happen, but he is going to make it happen.

“Oi.” Judar has turned back to him again, looking more guarded than usual. “I want to see Hakuryuu.”

That surprises Hakuyuu. It must show on his face because Judar leans back as far as the branch allows, crossing his arms sullenly. Hakuyuu speaks carefully, “I didn’t know you knew Hakuryuu well enough to want to visit.”

“I do.” Judar sounds petulant and withholding.

“How?”

“What’s it to you?”

“I’m his brother,” Hakuyuu says. “Hakuryuu barely survived that fire. I think my concern is more than warranted.”

“I’m not gonna hurt him,” Judar mutters. “Your guards won’t let me in. They say I need _permission_.” He scoffs. “And anyway, it’s your fault.”

Those words bring the world to a halt, white noise blaring in Hakuyuu’s ears.

“We were having fun, but he got scared when the bells started ringing.” Judar frowns down at him, like he really does believe Hakuryuu’s condition is Hakuyuu’s fault. “He went looking for you. You’re always in that section of the palace at night. He went there looking for you because he was scared.”

“Judar.”

“If you had been there, you could have helped him. He wouldn’t have gotten hurt.”

Hakuyuu doesn’t want to say it, but there’s something he needs to know. “If I had been there, I’d probably be dead. Hakuren too.”

“I don’t care,” Judar snaps down at him. He sounds much angrier than any eight-year-old should. “You’re supposed to protect him. He’s always going on about how strong and powerful you are. But you weren’t there. You didn’t protect him at all.”

“I wish I could have,” Hakuyuu says. “But it doesn’t sound like you protected him either.” He’s being unnecessarily cruel, now, but the seed of doubt has sprouted. What if Judar had known about the attack? Would Gyokuen trust that kind of information to an eight-year-old magi? “Hakuryuu is part of my family. I wouldn’t expect you to understand.”

Judar snarls at him like an animal.

“Go to your lessons.” Hakuyuu turns away, dismissive. “I won’t ask again.”

 

♕

 

Hakuryuu wakes up several weeks later. He’s disorientated most of the time, thanks to the healer’s heavy magics and medicines. He doesn’t really talk, and when he’s not under the influence of magic his eyes look dead to the world. Hakuei is the one to break the news about their now-executed uncle and Gyokuen’s flight from the country. She tells Hakuyuu that Hakuryuu hadn’t reacted at all.

Later, when Hakuyuu strays near Hakuryuu’s room at an unusual hour, he hears laughter and thinks he’s lost too many nights of sleep worrying about more traitors in the branch family. He opens the door to Hakuryuu’s room quietly, peeking in unnoticed.

It doesn’t surprise him that Judar has found a way past the guards. It does surprise him that, for the first time since waking up, Hakuryuu looks alive.

Judar has pushed himself into Hakuryuu’s space, something nobody, not even Hakuyuu, has been comfortable doing. It isn’t the bandages and what lies under them, really, it’s just. Hakuryuu looks so far gone most of the time that it feels worse than an intrusion. Forcing Hakuryuu back to reality, somehow. And Hakuyuu can’t blame him for not wanting to be present for his reality.

But Judar has sprawled himself on Hakuryuu’s bed, kicking his legs up in the air while he lounges on his stomach and picks candied sweets from a bowl Hakuyuu knows had been left as a get-well-present for his brother. Hakuryuu still looks tired, exhausted beyond his few years, and he’s mostly hidden under his blankets, but he’s watching Judar talk with his hands too intently for it to merely be polite.

“—couldn’t even stop it from melting. He’s supposed to be _teaching_ me, but I’m already better than him! So of _course_ I wasn’t going to listen to him. He got really mad when I blasted him with water, though.”

“You shouldn’t do that.” Hakuryuu’s voice is quiet and scratchy. “You’re supposed to respect your teachers.”

“Ugh. If they’re good, _maybe_.” Judar crawls up the bed suddenly, turning and resting against the mountain of pillows that keep Hakuryuu in a sitting position. He doesn’t lean down—it’s Hakuryuu’s burned side—but he moves his leg so that it’s flush with Hakuryuu’s, separated only by the blanket. “Your brother wants me to take normal classes.”

“With me?”

Judar shrugs. “I’unno.”

“If it’s with me,” Hakuryuu says quietly, “you should.”

“Why? Aren’t they boring?”

“I think they’re kind of interesting.”

Judar stares down at Hakuryuu like he can’t tell if he’s being lied to or not.

“Do you want me to come?”

Hakuryuu nods so minutely that Hakuyuu almost misses it.

“Okay,” Judar says. He doesn’t even sound like he’s complaining. “You’ll have to leave me a note when you start again.”

Is that how they communicate without anyone knowing? It’s not something Hakuyuu can picture Judar having the patience to do, but then again the sneaking-around aspect probably appeals to him.

“Can’t I just tell you?”

“I don’t know if I can come back. I’m not supposed to be here.” Judar rolls his eyes so dramatically that Hakuyuu can see him do it. “I don’t have permission.”

Hakuryuu’s face kind of scrunches up. It doesn’t look painless. “But I want to see you again.”

“I want to see you too!” Judar says loudly. He glances at the door, then back to Hakuryuu. Hakuyuu isn’t sure if he’s been spotted. “Your guards only listen to your brother, and your brother doesn’t like me.”

“Why not?” Hakuryuu sounds heartbroken.

“It’s okay. I don’t like him either.”

That--.

“I like you, though. And I guess he likes you too. As long as he does that, I guess I can’t _completely_ hate him.”

“Judar . . .” Hakuryuu kind of slumps against him, wounds and all. Hakuyuu is surprised when Judar shifts until Hakuryuu is more comfortable. Is it possible he’s learned some kind of healing magic? Or is Hakuryuu just hiding the pain? “Thanks for trying.”

Judar scratches at the side of his cheek. He looks a little embarrassed. “S’fine.”

Hakuyuu doesn’t stay to hear any more of their conversation. He’s intruded enough.

 

♕

 

He tracks Judar down a few days later. He expects to find Judar napping, it’s high noon and warm outside so the conditions fit, but Judar is reading through a scroll that seems to be about magic. He doesn’t look particular interested, turning and eyeing Hakuyuu with the same stare he’d been giving the scroll. “What do _you_ want?”

He can always change his mind. But, no, this seems like something Hakuryuu needs. Hakuyuu had gone to see him the morning after finding Judar in his room, and despite that Hakuyuu is his brother, Hakuryuu hadn’t been nearly so responsive. “I’ve granted you full permission to see Hakuryuu. You can see him as long as you want, and stay as long as you want.”

Judar narrows his eyes.

“If the healers ask you to leave because he needs to sleep, you have to listen. Hakuryuu won’t get better just because you want it badly enough. If that was how it worked, I think he’d already be healed.”

“But you don’t like me,” Judar says.

“I don’t dislike you,” Hakuyuu sighs. His feelings are a little more complicated than that, but he doesn’t have the luxury of explaining to Judar who may not even understand. “But Hakuryuu feels safe with you. That’s something I can’t do for him right now. With the country the way it is, I can’t be the emperor and the kind of brother he needs.”

Judar looks suspicious. “I don’t want to be his brother.”

“You want to be his friend.”

“I’m already his friend,” Judar says pointedly.

“Good,” Hakuyuu says. “Then you’ll protect him.”

Judar scoffs, “Of course.”

“Even from family.” Hakuyuu, of course, is referring to Gyokuen.

Judar’s smile is sickly sweet. Hakuyuu doesn’t know if Judar understands the reference, but the young magi says, “Especially family.”

It still unnerves Hakuyuu, but it will have to do. Judar watches him leave the room, unmoving. When Hakuyuu passes by the room again, only several minutes later, Judar has already abandoned his readings. It’s fine. If Hakuyuu needs him for anything, he knows where to look.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> back with more everybody lives au, takes place chronologically after Progress. Pre Pre-Relationship, but my notes on tumblr from when I began this said that Judar starts liking Hakuryuu at too-young an age, so his feelings can be read as intense friendship or wanting something more for the future.
> 
> the chronology for everybody lives au goes something like this;  
> -hakutoku dies of an illness in his sleep, gyokuen is expecting to inherit the throne as regent  
> -hakuyuu inherits the throne immediately ("Progress")  
> -gyokuen gets koutoku to help her set the fire and attacks with al tharmen, hakuyuu and hakuren survive while hakuryuu is still hurt  
> -This Story Goes Here


End file.
